ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Live!
Magical Live! 'is the magical girl spin-off of the ''Love Live! ''anime. It would've been airing from April 7, 2013 to September 29, 2013, with 26 episodes. Plot 9 girls named [[Honoka Kousaka|'Honoka Kousaka]], [[Eli Ayase|'Eli Ayase']], [[Kotori Minami|'Kotori Minami']], [[Umi Sonoda|'Umi Sonoda']], [[Rin Hoshizora|'Rin Hoshizora']], [[Maki Nishikino|'Maki Nishikino']], [[Nozomi Toujou|'Nozomi Toujou']], [[Hanayo Koizumi|'Hanayo Koizumi']], and [[Nico Yazawa|'Nico Yazawa']]' '''from the ''Love Live! ''anime become magical girls to defeat the forces of evil. Characters Muse * [[Honoka Kousaka|'Honoka Kousaka']]' (voiced by '''Emi Nitta in Japanese, [[Marieve Herington|'Marieve Herington']]' '''in English) - The leader of [[Muse|'Muse']]. She is an optimist who is never afraid to take risks. She is always in a good mood and likes to look at the bright side of things. She is determined and once her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. This is believed to be the driving force behind Muse' formation and success. But because of her persistent personality, she often overexerts herself. Her alter ego is '''Magical Leader '''and her theme color is orange. * [[Eli Ayase|'Eli Ayase']] (voiced by '''Yoshino Nanjou' in Japanese, [[Erica Lindbeck|'Erica Lindbeck']] in English) - One of the choreographers of Muse. She is shown to be a perfect role model to the students in Otonokizaka. As the former student council president, she is often portrayed as a cold and strict characterdue to her responsibilities, and being against the idea of Honoka Kousaka and her friends forming an idol group to get more attention from the public, ironically, [[Nozomi Toujou|'Nozomi Toujou']] reveals that Eli was also trying to save the school, but was denied permission to take action by the chairwoman. Her alter ego is Harasho Model 'and her theme color is ice-blue. * 'Kotori Minami (voiced by Aya Uchida in Japanese, [[Cristina Vee|'Cristina Vee']] in English) - The designer of Muse. She is known for having her head in the clouds. Despite this, she is Muse' designer along with [[Nico Yazawa|'Nico Yazawa']]. Kotori has a very huge aptitude for fashion and is very good at drawing costumes for the group. Kotori is shown to be very kind and supportive to her friends and genuinely cares about them, especially their feelings. However, this can go too far as Kotori usually backs Honoka up when she (Honoka) is scolded by Umi. Her alter ego is Designer Maid 'and her theme color is grey. * 'Umi Sonoda (voiced by Suzuko Mimori 'in Japanese, [[Kira Buckland|'Kira Buckland]] in English) - One of the choreographers of Muse. She is normally a shy girl, but she has a strong will and some qualities as a leader. Despite this, she is content to stay reserved and always thinks logically. Umi is uncomfortable with wearing short skirts but gets used to it after their first live. Although Umi tends to be hard on others, as seen in Season 2 Episode 7 of the original anime when she forces Honoka and Hanayo to do long training hours after they gain a bit of weight, she is especially hard on herself. She doesn't do anything remotely criminal and despises laziness. Her alter ego is Beautiful Wave 'and her theme color is blue. * [[Rin Hoshizora|'Rin Hoshizora]] (voiced by Riho Iida in Japanese, [[Faye Mata|'Faye Mata']] in English) - A member of Muse. She appears to be a bit of a tomboy. She mostly teases [[Hanayo Koizumi|'Hanayo Koizumi']], her best friend, and appears to be with her most of the time. She is very energetic, sporty, and active, and has attempted to hug every member of Muse. Her personality is similar to Honoka Kousaka's because they are both determined and hard-working. For example, in Season 1 Episode 7 of the original anime, Rin, Honoka, and Nico Yazawa had to work hard to pass exams in order to enter the Love Live! tournament, and are known as the San baka (Three idiots). Her alter ego is Sporty Cat 'and her theme color is yellow. * [[Maki Nishikino|'Maki Nishikino]] (voiced by Pile (Eriko Hori) in Japanese, [[Caitlin Glass|'Caitlin Glass']] in English) - The composer of Muse. She has the qualities of a tsundere, and she has a hard time admitting her true feelings to her peers. She also has somewhat childish beliefs, as demonstrated by the group finding out she still believes in Santa Claus. Her alter ego is Tsuntsun Woman 'and her theme color is red. * [[Nozomi Toujou|'Nozomi Toujou]] (voiced by Aina Kusuda in Japanese, [[Laura Post|'Laura Post']] in English) - A member of Muse. She is the former vice president of the school's student council. She often advises Muse and appears wise, due to her tarot-card reading or fortune-telling skills. However, because her way of punishing Muse is by grabbing their breasts, she often seems perverted. Despite this, Nozomi is the eldest member of Muse. She also acts as the spiritual leader of the group, and has an almost all-knowing vibe to her. Her alter ego is Spiritual Fortune 'and her theme color is purple. * [[Hanayo Koizumi|'Hanayo Koizumi]] (voiced by Yurika Kubo in Japanese, [[Xanthe Huynh|'Xanthe Huynh']] in English) - The former idol club president. She is a very shy, quiet character who doesn't normally voice her opinions. She is very reserved and will often let other people make decisions for her because of this. Hanayo is also easily scared. However, her personality changes when it comes to school idols, as she is very enthusiastic about them. Her alter ego is Flower Goddess 'and her theme color is green. * [[Nico Yazawa|'Nico Yazawa]] (voiced by Sora Tokui in Japanese, [[Erica Mendez|'Erica Mendez']] in English) - The idol club president. Normally, Nico has quite an abrasive personality, but when she takes on her alternate personality, she becomes a happy, upbeat character who is always smiling, often saying her catchphrase "Nico Nico Nii!", accompanied with a pose. She usually thinks a bit highly of herself but, despite that, she is also caring. Her alter ego is Nico Girl 'and her theme color is pink. Villains * [[Destroyer|'Destroyer]]' '- The main antagonist of the series. He is the king of the [[Kurai Ookoku|'Kurai Ookoku']]. * [[Killer (Magical Live!)|'Killer']]' '- Destroyer's wife. She is the queen of the Kurai Ookoku. * [[Beaters|'Beaters']]' '- The minions of Destroyer and Killer. Locations * [[Otonokizaka|'Otonokizaka']]' '- The place where the girls live. * [[Otonokizaka High School|'Otonokizaka High School']]' '- The school where the girls attend. * [[Kurai Ookoku|'Kurai Ookoku']]' '(The Dark Kingdom) - The place where Destroyer and Killer live. Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Spin-offs Category:Magical Girl Category:Magical girl Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:TV series Category:Animated TV Series Category:Tv Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Japanese series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Love Live Category:Nana Nakahara Category:Nana Nakahara's Series Category:Nana Nakahara's Spin-Offs